Cursed
by Devil Inuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha offended a magical being and he and Kagome got cursed by switching souls, what will they do now?


**Disclaimer:I Dont Own Inuyasha**

This my very first ff so it may sucks , please dun make fun ok?ok..now..

On with the story 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat on the tree, looking out at the two idiots acting out a show. Kagome was running after Shippou shouting, "Come back here, Shippou! Come back here and let me give you a real hard beating!"

"Inuyasha!Stop!Help me, Kagome!"Shippou cried out.

Inuyasha stared over at the scene and rolled over. "Osuwari"

BAMM!

What do you think happen? Lets rewind back to the past.

Kagome was stomping around in an unfamiliar forest. She thought back to happened just now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Whats this…" Inuyasha peered into the box of curry that Kagome had brought over from time to here._

"_Just eat it, Inuyasha"_

"_Hmm…"Inuyasha took a big bite out of the meat….and gave a frightful howl. "ARGH!IT HURTS!IT HURTS!MY TONGUE'S BURNING!ARRRGHH!PIUEH!" Inuyasha spat out the food and started gluping huge mouthfuls of water from Kagome's water bottle._

"_Uhh….." Miroku and Sango stared at Kagome, who was fuming._

"_Inuyasha….."_

_Inuyasha turned over to Kagome and snarled. WHAT WAS THAT? IT COMPLETELY BURNS MY TONGUE KAGOME!"_

"_OSUWARI!"_

_BAMM!_

"_OSUWARI!OSUWARI!OSUWARI!OSUWARIIII!"_

_Kagome stomped off in a fit of anger, leaving Miroku, Sango and Shippou staring after her._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha that idiot…I shouldn't have prepared food for him if all he does is to spit it all out! Hmph! Kagome walked further into the forest.

Meanwhile…Inuyasha was pacing around, face as black as thunder.

"THAT WRENCH!WHAT DID I DO?WHY THE HELL DID SHE SIT ME FOR?"

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and replied "Kagome sama made lunch especially for us and you spit it out and criticized them. Its no wonder you made her mad!"

"Shut up! How can we possible eat food like that? Man…my tongue still hurts..argh!" Inuyasha stick out his tongue and winced.

Sango looked up at the sky. "Its getting late…what if Kagome chan meet up with something bad?"

"Go look for her! Inuyasha!" Shippou jumped on his shoulders.

"Feh! Not me, after what she did to me!" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome scanned the surroundings. Oh man….Im well and truly lost…

Just then, the sky grew dark. Kagome looked up in fear

"What the…whats going on?"

A voice rang out from within the trees. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TERRITORY?

Kagome looked around, scared. "uhh…"

"Whoa!"thump! "Inuyasha!"

Miroku and Sango looked up, Inuyasha was standing up, dusting himself. He turned to look at them.

"Don't get it wrong! Im not going after Kagome! Im just going off for a walk!" Inuyasha turned away and ran off, leaving Miroku, Sango and Shippou staring after him.

"Hes trying too hard…" Sango shook her head

"Hmmm.." Miroku and Shippou nodded.

After running for a few distance, Inuyasha shouted. "KAGOME! Where are you?"

Kagome looked around and spotted a bright light shining from between the trees, she moved towards it.

"Uhhh…excuse me?" Kagome pushed past some leaves and found herself face to face with a little fairy.

The fairy glazed up at Kagome and shouted angrily. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

Kagome sized the fairy up. "Awww…your so cute!" She picked it up and pat it.

"What the…let go of me!" The fairy squirmed in Kagome's hands.

Kagome was about to put her down when she heard a crashing noise and a shout. "KAGOME!"

Kagome turned around. "Inuyasha?"

There was a rustling sound and Inuyasha came into view. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled and ran towards him, the fairy still in her hands.

"Inuyasha stared at the smiling Kagome, confused. "Uhh…you ok? Kagome!"

"Yes! Look at what I found!" Kagome thrust her hands to Inuyasha's face. "Isnt she cute?"

Inuyasha stared at the fairy, who glares back at him.

"Uhh..what the hell is this thing?" He picked it up by its wings and shook it.

"Don't you mutt! Put me down!" The fairy slapped at Inuyasha's hands, causing him to drop it.

"Damn you brat!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Inuyasha, calm down! Lets go can we?" Kagome took hold of Inuyasha's arm.

"Hmm.." Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to get on his back.

"You ass! Don't you dare turn your back on me!" The fairy screamed.

"Shut up brat"

The fairy flew up and slapped Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha stared at it in angry surprise.

"You brat!" He reached out and slashed it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

The fairy flew backwards, stunned. It landed on the ground and screeched. "I WILL MAKE YOU SORRY!I REALLY WILL!I WILL MAKE THE TWO OF YOUR REGRET THAT YOU EVER MET ME!" It pressed its hands together and mumbled something. A bright light emerged from its body, blinding Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What the…" Inuyasha gasped.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed in fear.

The forest was flooded with light.

Moments later, Inuyasha got up and blinked. He blinked several times. The light was gone, and so was the fairy.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and blinked again. He gasped.

"What the? My vision had decreased?" He jumped…as the voice that he heard had a girly and high tone.

Looking across in worry, he saw Kagome…except that she was not what he turned out to expect. He saw an exact copy of himself.

His copy stared at him. "What…what the..?"

Inuyasha looked down at his own clothes and got the shock out of his life, for he was wearing Kagome's uniform. He rasied his hands to his face and stared at them. "No…"

Inuyasha ran to the nearby river and stared at his reflection in shock, for looking back at him was an image of Kagome.

THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! Inuyasha thought in panic.


End file.
